Mystery Meetings
by North of the North
Summary: Those that bothered to remember about him might assume or wonder at how much time the Nation Canada must have as they never seemed to see him in meetings. But he had something else that occupied his time.


**Mystery meetings 20 May2018**

* * *

Those that bothered to remember about him might assume or wonder at how much time the Nation Canada must have as they never seemed to see him in meetings.

True, Canada had stopped going to all meetings but for the ones where his presence was explicitly requested to attend. There was much too much tomfoolery going on at every one anyways. And he'd never liked them even before his Prime Minister had gently suggested that it seemed like a waste of his time when all of his reports suggested how much of a waste gathering all the nations together was. It may be called a Meeting, but Mathew and his Prime Minister agreed that it seemed more like a daycare. So, while his healthiness was required to keep the land of Canada healthy itself, he didn't do much contact sports or take risks to fill his time like others might turn to with the old money and time he now had at his disposal with nothing really to occupy him…except for that he did have something to do.

Since his country had began, he'd always had his own Secret Meetings. Of course he'd always known about his invisibility. It was a Gift he couldn't always control but now so many thousands of years since he first began consciousness and so long since his skin had changed from brown to ghostly white, he knew how to make a ghost of himself easily. And that was what he drew his hobby from.

It may make the job of sleuthing around ridiculously easy, but it still had a thrill to it, so Mathew, or Canada as he was called in his official capacity as the land's representative, continued to use his invisibility to help others...mostly to help his people, even if they sometimes don't know they need help.

His latest customers were now leaving his home, their talk done.

The latest task had been on a teenage girl whose grades had dropped and now her parents worried that beyond now not possibly getting Valedictorian that there must be something bothering her to have caused the drop in good attendance and grades.

They talked as they left his home, the mother giving a thankful nod and a little wave as they shut the door behind them, but Mathew could hear their words even as they went to their vehicle.

"So she was meeting with a boy. Thought so."

"Not quite Charlie. You had thought it was romantic and possibly stereotypically with some bad boy. She was volunteering to give tutoring lessons."

"She could have done it some other time besides during school!"

"You know she only did that a few times, and besides you know how she is always volunteering and with her clubs and such all the time. When would she have had time besides when she knew she could easily catch up to her classmates even missing a bit of school now and then?"

Mathew turned to his polar bear friend, though others might call his Kuma a pet, they had been together since he first gained Awareness and he considered him as good as any human or Nation friend. Better even than any of them.

"Do you think her parents will use that old excuse of having eyes in the back of their heads?"

His bear looked back up at him. "Who are you?" Kuma asked.

It was just too bad that he'd never been able to teach Kumajiro any more human words than the very first words he'd spoken to the bear himself. Then again, he wasn't much better having never quite figured out what bear sounds meant what himself, so he couldn't complain.

Mathew smirked. "It doesn't matter what they say though, that's a firm their problem now. I am merely other peoples eyes, seeing as theirs can never seem to work properly enough to see even a Nation right in front of them."

* * *

 **Can you guys suggest what genre this would be in? I'm not too sure what to classify it as... *sheepish emoji***

 **Have a great day/evening lovelies!**

 **HUGS and WUVS**

 **North of the North**


End file.
